Of witches and vampires
by ThistleWeeds
Summary: This is a fanfiction written having my favourite characters in mind. It is supposed to be lighter in tone but one can never know where the story will lead them so it is rated M for mature readers. I don't own the characters, only the plot is mine. I appreciate all the feedback. Please remember that all the mistakes are on me.
1. Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 1. Curiosity killed the cat

Hotaru couldn't help but feel excitement and joy. Yes, joy as these last couple of days were joyful indeed. In one or other way, she, a poor homeless orphan, managed to get  
herself a real job. And not just any job. No. She got herself a well-paid job in the old fortress that sat upon the mountains' ridge protecting the only way leading to the Other Realm. Even better, she got the opportunity to work there at such an important time – the time of the equinox when one in every hundred years sorcerers gathered from around the world to meet with the vampire lords. Hotaru was so excited that she couldn't help but smile constantly which quickly earned her the moniker of a not too bright but certainly cheerful kid. As she never got the opportunity to attend a school or get any type of formal education that only straighten the firm belief the other people had about her. And she was fine with it. The girl was glad to be able to help at the fortress that was now for the first time in years, brimming with life, the servants running down the halls and telling all sorts of stories. A newcomer to this country, it was for the first time that she could listen to its tales and legends and so with the days passing by she was getting even more thrilled at the perspective of seeing the actual vampires and magicians. She still remembered her master's monotone voice telling her all kinds of stories where vampire princes played the big part.

It was said that long, long time ago this land was where both magical creatures and humans lived together. Elves, ghosts and fairies, flying in the air and inhabiting barns and houses of their human counterparts. People could count on the creatures' help and protection and thus, those different species coexisted peacefully. But one day, people uncovered the dark knowledge of the magic arcana and started using this power to their heart's content. Creatures warned the human race against drawing magic without any regard for the power balance, but once a meek being gained any type of strength it would never agree to release it. Thus, the oldest and most noble race amongst the creatures – vampires – decided to cut off their ties with humans and used a powerful magic seal to separate the mythical beasts from people. In this process, an enormous barrier was raised across the land and then creatures of all sizes and shapes crossed to the other side and into the Other Realm where they were to live out their days in separation.

\- Well, not quite in separation as they still have these strange meetings... - Hotaru mumbled to herself watching the servants running back and forth under the kitchen windows in a desperate try to prepare the courtyard for the incoming guests.

\- Get to work, you stupid brat! - a high-pitched voice of the kitchen lady brought Hotaru back to the reality... Still, her mind came back a tad too late so she didn't avoid the dirty rag hitting her across her lower back. She squeaked, grabbed the bucket with hot water, some brushes and rags and ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

Running through the unheated corridors did wonders to her as she didn't get the chance to get cold when crossing the distance from the kitchen to the western ward. As it stood now, the kitchen was the only warmed up chamber in the entire fortress as the building was huge and for most of the year left unattended. Nobody wanted to live alone in a large place like this and the fact that it also seemed cursed didn't help. For Hotaru, it was the first time she visited this part of the country and to be honest she already was hoping to get a chance to make one of the hundreds of chambers her own as soon as the party was over. Yes, that seemed like a great idea to her... Honestly, she could see all sort of different creatures for as long as she could remember and most of them were harmless. If living her life on the streets of first her homeland, and then as she travelled alone across the known world all the different lands and countries, taught her one thing: it was that usually, humans were the most bloodthirsty beasts of all that she had met. With all other living beings you could negotiate, all other living beings would leave you alone once they understood that you were as hungry and as homeless as they were. Heck, in some situations, they would pity you and even bring you some food on their own initiative. But people? Never. That's why even though Hotaru heard all the stories the servants and charwomen kept telling about the ghosts and whatnots, she had a distinct feeling that once people leave this place, she would be able to live here happily ever after. Or at least that was the plan for now.

Buried in her thoughts she stopped in front of a big wooden door leading to the western ward that hid one of the best bedchambers the fortress had to offer. It was her task to prepare those for the vampires' entourage, the entire ward was waiting for her to clean it up. She decided to start from the biggest chamber since she figured out that it would take her the longest. Hotaru opened the door and let herself in. The room was spacious, with a big fireplace in one corner and a beautiful, king-size bed standing next to a shorter wall. Opposite of the door she entered through, were big windows that stretched from the floor up to the ceiling, overlooking the valley below and the mountain passage leading to the vampires' land. Long, thick curtains were cascading down and onto the floor, obstructing some of the beautiful views the outside world had to offer. The sun was slowly setting down and in the next two hours, it would inevitably disappear below the horizon. It meant one thing... There was not much time left for her to ready the rooms. Carefully, Hotaru went back to the main corridor that connected all of the chambers in the western ward and looked outside. She listened intensely for a minute which in her mind lasted at least an hour. She couldn't hear anyone, not a living soul seemed to be in this part of the fortress. The girl smiled to herself and pushed the wooden bar to lock the only entrance to the western ward. She then went back to the biggest chamber and kneeled down in front of the huge fireplace that occupied one of the corners. The hearth was raised above the floor level with the stone steps leading to it. The space was so big that she could stand straight inside it and even when she stretched her arms above her head, she still had difficulties with reaching to the hearth ceiling. Around the hearth, the filler panels and header were made of pink and grey marble, carved in the shapes of leaves, flowers and some mysterious creatures she couldn't recognize. The crown of the fireplace loomed high above, and from her vantage point, Hotaru couldn't even see it clearly. Quickly, the girl grabbed one of the brushes she brought with her and gave the furnace a long-overdue cleaning. To finish the process, she took some herbs she brought with her in her trusty leather bag and burned them inside the hearth. Immediately, a sweet clean scent overpowered the years-old dust and the room seemed brighter than it ever was. Shooting a short glance at the sun, Hotaru realised that she ought to speed up the entire process or else, she was on the sure road to being kicked out from the first honest job she found in months. That's why she carefully stack some wooden planks in a pyramid of sort and then light them up. The dry wood fought the sparkles for a moment but in the next minute, it started burning with a steady, red fire that made the entire room look alive, with deep shadows dancing on the walls. Hotaru went back to the main corridor and slowly walked through it making sure that she opened the doors leading to all the nine bedchambers that she was in charge with. She then walked back to the middle of the corridor, and gently placed all the cleaning utensils that she brought with herself on the floor. Brushes, rags, clean cloths, brooms, an assortment of herbs and soaps. In between them, she carefully put a bucket with clean water and one white candle. With the help of a single match, she lit up the candle and then hovered her hand slightly above it so that the flimsy fire warmed her palm but couldn't actually burn her. She then did the same with her left hand but above the bucket with water and sitting with her legs crossed she concentrated as hard as she could. In her mind, she imagined seeing the steady stream of water and fire mixing together and balancing each other out. Then she felt it, the force tingling first her fingers and then rising up through her arms and into her chest. The girl made sure to breathe in slowly as if she was asleep – at this stage carelessly drawing the air and mixing it with water and fire could send her and the balance of elements straight to hell. Her eyes were closed but she didn't have to open them to understand what was happening around her. She could hear scrapping sounds and she knew that all the cleaning utensils were now flying all over the space, dusting and cleaning the rooms in the rhythm of a song she was humming to herself. Yes, using her mind to move things was always one of her _forte_ and she could probably make a living out of it alone if not for the fear that she would be first burned on stake no questions asked. Although it was true that there were magicians and sorcerers here in this country, she wasn't eager to check out how open-minded they truly were. Coincidentally, that was also one of the things her master taught her back when she was a kid – that her power was her alone and she should make sure not to trust anyone with it.

It didn't take long before all the rooms were cleaned and ready for the guests to arrive. Since she couldn't go downstairs to the kitchen and say that she had already finished (without magic it wouldn't be possible to do so in less than two hours), she decided that a short nap wouldn't hurt anyone. Feeling a bit mischievous about this, she entered the biggest chamber and curled up on the bed after she made sure that her rather old clothes, weren't dirty at the same time. The sound of fire burning in the fireplace was what lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The ship was cutting through the midnight air as a knife cuts through the butter – with little to no fraction at all. The magic wind made it easier for them to navigate across the night sky and into the fortress direction. One hundred years had passed since the last time they visited the land of humans but to be honest Souji wasn't that eager to see what changed during this time. He preferred not to mix with people not because he was disgusted with them as some of the other lords were, but because he couldn't care less about this pitiful race. And yet, here he was, travelling through the midnight sky in an airship that was sent for them by the Sorcerers' Covenant.

He stood up, stretched a little and then lazily walked to the stern of the ship so that he could see the road ahead better. The sky was dark aquamarine in the shade as the sun set a couple of hours ago. The twinkling of the stars shed some light but since the moon was hidden behind the fluffy clouds, it was difficult to recognize the shapes on the ground. Or to be more precise, it would have been difficult if not for his vampire senses that were acute and sharp despite the lack of sun rays. Souji breathed in deeply, his nose filtering out the scents of the human world. The air was filled with magic here but not with pure force. No, quite the opposite, it seemed that the force was the one thing that this land was lacking. And that was part of the dispute that divided the vampires and the human magicians – the use of magic in a land that didn't have any natural sources. That was also why vampires led other creatures to the Other Realm and made sure that no human would ever cross the barrier and taint their perfect world. But that was about to change and Souji didn't know how to feel about it. He looked at his companions: the calm Saitou didn't seem phased at all at the perspective of bringing some people into their realm; Harada looked as if he was enjoying the trip same as Shinpatchi and ever so excited Heiskue; Sanansan was hesitant; Hijikata seemed determined to see this through while Kondou-san was openly happy about meeting with people and visiting their land. The only other person here, Kazama, was obviously against it, given that his family was one of the oldest lineage and pure-breed, meaning that never once in the entire history of his clan even a tiny drop of human blood was mixed in. And yet, they all knew that something had to be done as the Other Realm was slowly dying and no amount of their knowledge was able to hold back the decay. As things were now, bringing in some outsiders with magic power was the only valid option they had left. As much of a gamble as it was, frankly speaking, they didn't have any other choice.

* * *

Racket outside was what woke Hotaru up. She blinked twice quite disoriented when at the periphery of her vision she noticed some dark shape quickly running away but before her eyes got used to the dimmed light around it was long gone. The girl questioned if she indeed saw anything or if it was her groggy mind playing some tricks with her. Quickly, she ran to the window just in time to see a gigantic airship pulling up on the landing platform specially prepared for it. The fabric used for masts was deep purple and from the distance, she couldn't quite distinguish the intricate golden ornaments that decorated it. What caught her attention was the figurehead shaped like a beautiful maiden, siren judging by the fishtail. As soon as the airship moored, the attendants started running around taking the luggage the guests brought with themselves. Hotaru smiled widely. Finally, she would get the chance to see the real vampires and sorcerers as the Covenant airship was descending as well, following in the footsteps of its vampire counterpart.

The girl sped out from the room and ran down the stairs jumping two or three at a time. At full speed, she rounded the last corner just in time to see the not too enthusiastic meeting of the two factions. Despite the popular belief, Hotaru knew from the servants' gossips that the Covenant was divided and this could now be clearly seen: nine vampire lords stood in one line in front of the sorcerers, with their heads held high and arm in arm; on the other side, the magicians who were outnumbering them clearly, gathered in several tiny groups – from their body language even Hotaru knew that they weren't fond of each other. The most obvious division was the one between sorcerers and sorceresses but the girl also sensed a tension between older and younger magicians.

\- Girls, quickly dress up! Be ready in ten minutes to start bringing food and drinks to the dining rooms – the kitchen lady's voice stood out over the crowd of servants – Gents, you are responsible for bringing in the luggage and showing rooms to our guests. Chop chop! There's no time to waste!

Knowing her task, Hotaru ran into the direction of the ships. Although a girl, it was decided beforehand that she would be helping with transferring the luggage to the rooms in the western ward and directing the vampires there. The reason behind this was that since she never got any formal education and was a foreigner, she didn't know the etiquette well enough so the best way for her to avoid any blunder was to actually help with manual labour and avoid the dining room at all costs. Plus (although nobody said it out loud) people weren't too eager to accompany the vampire lords and one obvious reason for this were the stories about bloodsucking and all that unpleasant stuff. Though Hotaru was a bit hesitant herself, she quickly decided that being able to watch the real thing living and breathing was worth some of her blood if the push came to shove. She breathed in deeply, steadying her beating heart and calming her own mind before she approached the guests.

\- Good evening, my lords – she said quietly and bowed. She could feel all the gazes fixed on her and it was more stressful than she could ever imagine – My name is Hotaru and I will be showing you the way to your rooms – she raised her head hesitantly but before she knew, one of the vampires stood in front of her, squeezing her hands in his cold ones.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, Hotaru-chan – he beamed at her, his chocolate eyes glimmering in the dark – My name is Kondou-san and these are my friends. We will be in your care.

\- Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord – she replied feeling her cheeks burning under the scrutiny of nine pairs of most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Although they looked human, one glance at them was more than enough to understand that they indeed belonged to an old and noble race, so different than anything of this land. They were more akin to yokai of her homeland than any other creatures she met since she came here. Not thinking more, Hotaru gestured at the entrance leading to the inside of the fortress.

\- My lords, your chambers are situated in the western ward and all the rooms have a beautiful view of the valley. I am sure that you will be pleased with those but if not, please let me know immediately and I will arrange for a change.

It might have been just her but she was sure she heard the tall blond vampire with purple eyes sighed in exasperation, while all the others smiled at her reassuringly. Well, maybe not all of them did. The tall mahogany-haired vampire with dark-green eyes was observing her with the intensity of his gaze that made her feel like he was trying to set her on fire. And he really might have been doing just that as she could feel an alien presence at the periphery of her mind, carefully trying to invade her consciousness. That was a nuisance. Obviously, she didn't want him in her head but she was living in this country for long enough to understand that only the sorcerers of the highest rank knew how to close off their minds against an intrusion, with the normal folks not even being aware that such an option existed in the first place. Going up the stairs, she quickly built a wall of fake memories hoping that the vampire would get bored soon enough.

\- We are here, my lords – she said while opening the door leading to the western ward and showing them down the corridor presenting the rooms while explaining – The bedchambers are on the right. Each one has its own bathroom attached and on the opposite side, you can see the common room. Feel free to use it as you see fit. During your stay, the breakfast will be scheduled between six and nine o'clock every morning. The lunch between noon and two o'clock, with dinner starting at six every day. Throughout the day and night, some snacks and warm beverages will be available in the common room, and in your respective rooms you will find liquor cabinets with the wide range of regional alcohols – Hotaru took a deep breath once she reached the wall at the end of the corridor an turned around to face the guests. In that very moment, it occurred to her, that she was all alone with nine vampire lords standing between her and the only way out. She swallowed hard before continuing:

\- Would you like to take baths before the supper is served? There is no official dinner planned for today. The banquet will be held tomorrow for both parties.

\- That's perfect, Hotaru-chan – Kondou-san smiled at her – We will need some time to unpack but I believe that after the supper, a relaxing time in the famous hot springs would be in order.

\- Understood, sir. I will make the necessary arrangements – Hotaru bowed deeply and walked passed the vampires. All of them moved aside, to make some space for her. All but the green-eyed vampire. Indeed, his interest in her was quickly becoming a problem.

* * *

The servants were moving elegantly and efficiently with all types of food on trays and soon the table in the dining room was bending slightly under the weight of all the dishes. Souji could smell their fear when they were serving food. Even women who were playing some quiet music and pouring them wine, looked as if they were just waiting for an excuse to run away, their hearts beating fast almost racing. Well, Souji didn't blame them knowing the stories about his kin that were circling around here. It was certainly true that vampires could drink the blood of men but that was not how they sustained themselves. Far from it. What they really needed to replenish their energy where natural sources of force that this land clearly lacked. Still, years ago they agreed not to clarify this with the folk people. It was better to have some space and it was a good measure against the prying eyes and ears. And the sorcerers agreed to this knowing that it would make their meetings that much easier. Frankly speaking, Okita Souji didn't see anything interesting here so far. Of course, in the hundred years that had passed, the land changed covered under more and more human settlements. It also seemed that tools and technique were now more advanced, magic power hiding at a core of all the new findings. But that was it. People were still as meek as he remembered them to be. Maybe with one exception. He wasn't sure yet but the girl that was responsible for their room service seemed to be a bit different from everyone else he met in the fortress so far. Not only due to her obviously foreign look, with short unruly hair in the colour of white gold, bright green eyes and skin so pale that it looked as if she was made of porcelain. No, there was something about her that caught his attention the second she rounded that corner when they were still waiting near the airship. Something about her aura lured him in and since it was his speciality to read minds and emotions he tried that immediately. And when Souji saw her memories he became even more interested since though they were solid ones, it was obvious to a connoisseur like him that they were fake.

\- My lords – the old senior servant said calmly – that was the last dish planned for today. I am told that the hot springs are being readied as we speak so in the next fifteen minutes you may want to go downstairs – with that said he bowed deeply and left the room, taking all the staff with him.

\- I will go first – Okita said standing up.

\- Of course, Souji. We will catch up with you later – Kondou smiled.

Okita knew that he, Hijikata, Sanansan and Kazama still had some things to discuss in preparation for the meeting tomorrow. Others already decided that they will skip the hot springs, choosing to take a bath in their respective rooms. This meant that he would be having the entire place for himself.

* * *

Hotaru was quite happy with what she achieved. She chose to prepare an aromatic bath, adding to the hot springs water some oils and flowers. Now, the air was filled with a gentle aroma of lavender and citrus and it took everything she had not to jump into it by herself.

\- You are not from here, are you? - the words whispered straight into her ear almost gave her a heart attack. She whirled around to face the attacker, nearly losing her balance and falling into the pool behind her. She would have fallen for sure if not for the stranger who grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his direction.

\- You scared the hell out of me, my lord! – she said in a raspy voice, trying to stabilise her breath and mind. The green-eyed vampire stood in front of her with a lopsided smile gracing his lips. It might have been just her imagination playing wild games with her, but his lips seemed to be slightly bigger than what most of the human representatives had going for themselves. The pronounced canines only added to his charm in this regard.

\- I didn't mean to scare you, Hotaru-chan. We didn't get the chance to be formally introduced – he said smiling mischievously – My name is Okita Souji and I am one of the vampire lords.

\- Nice to meet you, Okita-san – she replied quietly. Again, she could feel his burning presence in her mind, trying to sneak past her defences. It was obvious now that he didn't fall for her fake memories. Was she to play open cards with him and just ask not to pry her mind? She couldn't do that. It was the one thing that she wanted to avoid at all costs.

\- I was born elsewhere but I've been travelling around this country for more than a year now.

\- Is that so? And what brought you here, Hotaru-chan?

\- I wanted to see a real vampire – she said honestly and then gasped. Oh, why had she been born so stupid?! She looked quickly at her new companion and found him bent in half laughing so hard as if she just said the best joke ever. It took some time before he calmed down enough to ask her:

\- And so? Are you happy with what you see? - he wasn't hostile anymore and though she knew it would be much better to leave the baths, she found herself sitting down on the edge of the pool, watching as he entered the water.

\- Well, besides the teeth and the unnatural colour of your eyes, you don't seem to be that different from the other men I've met before – Hotaru whispered in embarrassment. Of course, she would rather die than tell him that his perfect body alone made him a creature of his own class.

\- Oh? And did you meet many of those, Hotaru-chan? - somehow she felt as if he was making fun of her lack of experience but she didn't take offence in that. It was true that in her life so far she made sure to avoid men at any cost. They were vile creatures who could easily overpower and harm her. In these unsettling times, she knew better than to trust anyone who was stronger than her. That being said she was still sitting there, chatting idly with gods know how old creature who's full capabilities were, for now, a total mystery to her. '_Curiosity killed the cat... but satisfaction brought it back_' that's what she has been saying to herself every time her eagerness got her in trouble.

\- Is it true that vampires have this in-satiated hunger for human blood, Okita-san?

\- Hmm, it may be true. If it is, you will soon find out, won't you? - he chuckled lightly seeing her uneasy smile - Any other questions?

\- Tons of those! Are you afraid of garlic and crosses? Does your body have no reflection in the mirror? Do you have shadows? Is it true that you can only be killed by cutting off your head or putting a wooden stake right through your heart? - with every question she asked, Hotaru was leaning more and more towards the vampire as if getting closer to him would make him reply faster. She noticed the danger a moment too late, and before she knew what was happening, the world spun around and she fell into the hot water, headfirst. Her clothes soaked with the liquid immediately and in seconds she found herself desperately fighting to come back to the surface. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her wrists for the second time that night and pulling her up to stabilise her in his arms. Hotaru clutched desperately to Souji's bare chest, still in shock from the sudden fall. That moment of distraction was what he was waiting for. Before the girl noticed anything, he dove deep into her mind accessing all her deepest thoughts. He felt hunger, coldness and fear, loneliness so big that it nearly squeezed some tears from his eyes. And then, at the very end of the road, he felt an overbearing presence lying dormant. Quickly, he traced back his steps, covering all of the traces of his presence and concentrating back on the girl he was still holding in his arms.

\- I am so sorry, Okita-san – she exclaimed, clearly embarrassed at the proximity – I didn't mean to...

\- It's fine, Hotaru-chan – he said kindly and helped her climb outside of the pool – Better dry yourself quickly. It's warm here but the nights are cold. It would be a pity if you got sick.

\- Yes, my lord – she replied, bowing her head low – I will be going now, sir.

Souji stood motionless watching the door closing behind her and long after she had left the room, he was still wondering what to do about his discovery.


	2. The case of theft, part 1

Chapter 2. The case of theft

Hotaru was sighing heavily every now and then since she woke up. How on earth could she be so stupid? It was bad enough that she asked all those embarrassing questions but of course, she had to top it off with a splendid fall into the pool where a naked vampire was bathing. And that wasn't even the worst part of it. The worst was that she didn't know for how long she had her guard down. After she reached her room that night, she scanned her mind but didn't find anything that would suggest someone crossed her defences, still, that didn't bring her any consolation. On the contrary, she felt as if she drank too much alcohol and woke up the following morning next to a stranger: they both were still wearing clothes but their dishevelled looks got her thinking that something more than a drunkard sleep might actually transpire. And that was exactly how her mind felt now – dishevelled and violated – although she couldn't tell for sure if it was just a moral hangover or a real mistake.

\- Hotaru, please go and check on the sorcerers. Midori-sensei asked to be woken up at seven o'clock. Bring him some hot cocoa with his breakfast – the kitchen chief said.

\- Understood, sir. Will Midori-sensei eat his breakfast in his room or should I prepare the table in the common room of the east ward?

\- He will be dining in his room so just bring the plates there.

\- Yes, sir.

Hotaru took the silver tray and started climbing up the stairs leading to the eastern ward. With every step, she kept repeating the mantra in her head: 'I will be careful. I will not ask any stupid questions. I will not let my guard down.'

* * *

\- Midori-sensei, I brought you your breakfast – Hotaru's voice echoed in the corridors. The doctor was either fast asleep or simply not in the room. The girl sighed. The morning honestly was not going well for her, at least so far. She looked at the old clock standing next to the wall, close to the end of the hall. It was five to seven and she knew she had to make sure that the guest was up at seven sharp.

\- Midori-sensei, it's almost seven o'clock. You asked us to wake you up early today. May I come in with the food? - she waited for another moment but when she still didn't hear any answer, she decided to let herself in.

\- Midori-sensei, I am coming in – she placed the tray on the small table that stood next to the door and when she reached for the doorknob, the door itself suddenly opened nearly giving her a heart attack.

\- I am awake already – the man standing at the entrance said calmly – Please bring the food inside.

\- Yes, sir – Hotaru bowed her head politely and entered the room – Should I leave it on the table?

\- Nope, I prefer to eat in my bed – he said simply and walked away into his bedroom direction, leaving the girl behind. Hotaru hesitated for a moment, but then followed him suit.

When she entered, she immediately understood how important the man in front of her was, and how powerful he must have been to gather all the magic books that were now lying everywhere in the room, littering the floor and making the air vibrate from the dormant magic. Hotaru could feel the well-known tingling in her fingertips, and that was when it first came to her that perhaps getting the job at the fortress wasn't the best of ideas. If she was trying to lay low, disappear into the crowd of normal people, here should be the last place where she wanted to be. Not only the mind-reading vampire was a problem for her (as far as she could tell Okita-san was the only one with this terrifying skill), but the most powerful sorcerer that ever walked the earth wasn't the best companion for her either. If Midori-sensei ever noticed what she was, he would inevitably ask her where did she get her education from and who she had a contract with. Never once in her entire life did she meet anyone like her – simply born with power and the ability to harness force from the elements around. Magicians had to spend years in order to learn how to drew magic and most of them never achieved any decent control over it. The most talented were part of the Covenant and amongst them, Midori-sensei was said to be the youngest and the most powerful. What would happen to her if humans realised where her power was coming from? Hotaru swallowed hard before she said hastily:

\- I will leave the tray here, Midori-sensei. In the jug, you will find hot cocoa with some chilli pepper. It is said to energize so I think it would be perfect to wake you up in the morning. The chief baked cinnamon rolls and you will find honey and jam in these smaller jars. If you need anything, please ring the bell and someone from the staff will come immediately - she finished her speech smoothly and was ready to go when a quiet voice held her in place:

\- Are you going already, miss? - his grey eyes were scrutinizing her, and the girl could hear her own heart beating loudly like a bird throwing itself around and trying to escape from its cage.

\- Already, sir? Is there anything else I can do for you? - he smiled happily hearing her question and that was how she realised she made a mistake.

\- As a matter of fact, yes. Would you mind eating breakfast with me, miss? The portion is too big for one person and I'm sure that a young lady like yourself would love to eat some freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

\- My name is Hotaru, sir. And I am not a lady... I am of a lowly birth so I don't think it would be alright for me to eat with yourself, sensei...

\- You think so, Hotaru-chan?

\- Well, what would the other people say if they knew about my impertinence, sir?

\- Exactly my thoughts, Hotaru-chan.

\- I beg your pardon, sir? I am afraid I don't understand...

\- If they knew, Hotaru-chan... But I am not about to tell them, are you? – a warm smile graced his lips and then he gestured at her to sit in the chair he pulled back for her. The girl felt silly having this handsome and 'oh so' important guest pouring the hot cocoa for her and treating her to breakfast. But she knew she had no choice other than to sit with him sipping the warm brew, hoping that he wouldn't notice anything strange about her.

* * *

The atmosphere in the banquet room was tense, to say the least. Perhaps a better word to describe it would be 'hostile'. Hotaru was standing behind Okita-san's chair asking herself how on earth did she get there. Honestly, from the beginning, it was agreed that she wouldn't be anywhere near the banquet room during the talks and as to why she was standing there now, she still wasn't sure about. Apparently, Okita-san personally requested her to be the one to serve him during his stay at the fortress. To say it was strange, was an understatement of the year. Comparing to other maidens that were serving the food and beverages, she looked like a freshly hatched chicken next to beautiful peacocks – really, she lacked the knowledge of etiquette, she lacked the well upbringing and clearly, she lacked the looks to play the part of the lady. It wasn't helping at all that all the vampires were too handsome for their own good, same Midori-sensei who for some reason was seated on the vampire's side of the table (Hotaru decided to make a mental note of it – one could never be sure when an information like this would come in handy). Additionally, the sorceresses from the League – an organisation that was a part of the Covenant – were known from their beauty across the country. Of course, some said that magic spells and incantations were mostly at work when it came to their charming faces and alluring features but Hotaru was sure that the reason didn't matter. What mattered was the end result and it was truly astonishing. She sighed dejectedly and moved the weight of her body from one foot to the other. The banquet had started two hours ago and she already felt cramps in her legs and lower back from standing almost motionless through the entire time. It didn't help that everyone was speaking in a strange foreign language, apparently an old elves' dialect in which most of the magic books were written. She couldn't speak this language at all so all she was hearing sounded more like the guests were singing oddly enchanting songs than actually talking. Okita-san gestured at her and so she poured him some more wine into the chalice he was holding. He looked as if he was bored to death and actually looking for a way out. She couldn't blame him for that, still, she didn't think there was any chance to leave the place before the banquet was officially over. The girl raised her head when she realised lady Rika – clearly the most powerful and beautiful sorceress out there – said something in the strange language looking straight at her. Even without knowing the words, Hotaru was sure that the comment wasn't a pleasant one. By now, she was already used to this treatment – her looks alone made her stand out from the crowd – from the time she had first arrived in this country she was treated coldly by its inhabitants. From lady Rika's expression, Hotaru could tell that the woman was making fun of her. Of course, it wasn't her place to speak up so she just bowed her head and smiled politely. Her plan was to step back and take her place behind Okita-san's chair but the mahogany-haired vampire didn't let her. Instead, he caught her by her hand and pulled her wrist to his lips which looked as if he was readying himself to bite her. Hotaru tensed for a moment but instead of his teeth, she felt his warm breath ghosting through her skin when he said something in the elves' dialect. Immediately, the silence befell everyone at the table and in the room. Hotaru looked around to see the ripple effect Okita-san's words had on everyone: the vampires were sitting straight with ironic smiles gracing their lips, Midori-sensei was chuckling quietly, and lord Kazama was laughing out loud. It took another moment before lady Rika barked her answer and left the room, her companions following her. The staff didn't quite know what to do but after another couple of seconds, they decided to follow the magicians, leaving the vampires and Midori-sensei alone in the banquet room. Hotaru felt desperate and before she knew what she was doing words escaped her mouth:

\- Okita-san, I don't know what you said to Rika-sama but whatever it was please apologise to her this instant!

\- Apologise to her? Why would he, human child? - lord Kazama said in his deep voice. The purple eyes were now fixed on her and Hotaru was sure that he was trying to bewitch her.

\- What do you mean why, lord Kazama? - the girl replied still in a shock – Lady Rika is an important guest and aren't you here for the important talks?

\- The important talks? - the blond vampire repeated after her but somehow he managed to pour an ounce of irony into the statement.

\- No talks are important enough to let this type of behaviour slide, Hotaru-chan – it was Harada-san who replied her – If lady Rika doesn't know how to treat her fellow humans with respect, how are we to believe she will have respect for our kin?

\- But... But, it somehow feels wrong to have the talks delayed because of the way she treated a foreigner like me... Midori-sensei, why don't you say anything? - the doctor and magician looked at her clearly amused:

\- Why would I, Hotaru-chan? Lady Rika was out of line and if Souji-kun was a second slower, I would have talked her off by myself – hearing his words Hotaru felt her shoulders slump and her fighting spirit utterly defeated. She looked down at Okita-san who was watching her in silence. When their gazes met, she again felt his presence forcing his way into her mind. Immediately, she understood what he was trying to do and she braced herself. Under no circumstance could she let him see that she heard his message loud and clear in her mind:

– 'I told her that an old rasp like her shouldn't be so jealous about a young girl's beauty since no amount of magic will ever make her as sweet and innocent as you are, Ho-ta-ru.'

– 'You said what?!' - the thought escaped her before she could stop it and judging by the wide and content smile on his face the mahogany-haired vampire received it with no delay. 'Now, I am really screwed' the girl thought to herself feeling yet again how her fighting spirit was escaping her body, galloping off into the distance and leaving her far behind.

* * *

Hotaru was pacing nervously from one side of her small room to the other. It was situated in the western tower right above the vampires' chambers. She felt relentless. Ever since the night of the banquet and her big blunder as she liked to call it, she didn't have a chance to speak to Okita-san. On the contrary, it seemed to her as if he was purposely avoiding her always making sure that there was at least one other person in the room so she couldn't talk to him one on one. How was she supposed to explain to him that the accidental mind-chat they had during the banquet was just that? An accident and not a skill on her part. She had to find a way to convince him about this no matter what. But that wasn't the problem now. The problem was to meet him alone. Once she's there she would think about the rest. But the man, the vampire, was an elusive beast and she was at the end of her rope now. What's more, she had this sneaky suspicion that he knew full well how desperate she was and that her desperation was actually amusing to him. 'Bloody vampire!'. To think that once she was actually excited about meeting his kind. If she knew he would prove to be such a jerk, she wouldn't have bothered in the first place.

\- Oh, for crying out loud! He's driving me nuts! - she stormed out of her room, shutting the doors behind her with a loud bang.

* * *

Souji could hear the girl coming minutes before she reached his door. Her heart was pounding loudly with her blood hot and pulsating. He smiled to himself licking his lips. She was an amusing brat and so easy to tease.

\- Okita-san, we need to talk! - the door opened wide and she marched in, her hair ruffled and clothes dishevelled.

\- Oh, is that so, Hotaru-chan? Can't this wait? I was about to go outside – he replied stretching lazily and standing up.

\- No, it cannot wait, Okita-san. Not even a second more. Please hear me out – her desperation made him snicker as he decided to play this game a bit longer.

\- I am afraid, Hotaru-chan, that I really don't have the time at the moment. You see, I am to meet with Kazama and discuss some important matters. I am sure that you understand I cannot be late for such a meeting – hearing his reasoning the girl hesitated.

Souji was observing her closely, her features changing from upset and angry with him to understanding. Yes, she was definitely too kind-hearted. He knew that he would be able to use that trait of hers against her anytime he needed... And then he noticed fear in her eyes and he reached to her mind, delicately so he was sure she wouldn't detect him. Immediately, the images started showing before his own eyes, a bit hazy but still clear enough. She was running away so scared that she couldn't even look behind, angry voices chasing after her. When he saw that he knew why she was so frantic to make him quiet about her mind-reading ability. He sighed wondering if he was getting too soft with age:

\- I cannot be late but if you don't mind you may wait for me here and we can talk once I'm back. What do you say, Hotaru-chan?

\- Thank you, Okita-san! I will wait as long it takes! - she exclaimed with excitement.

\- Sure you will.

* * *

\- It seems to me that you became quite fond of that servant girl – Midori said quietly while playing with the glass of wine he was holding in his hand. The liquid was thick and with each shake, he gave to the glass, the red substance was slowly overflowing from one side to the other. Souji could smell plums, strawberries and grapes that the base of the liquor was made of, with some delicate, barely detectable hints of flowers.

\- I wouldn't put it that way, Midori-kun.

\- Oh? So how would you put it if I may ask?

\- The girl is interested in vampires and I am merely one of them.

\- I see, Souji-kun. If this is how you prefer to describe it – the sarcasm in the magician's voice didn't impress the vampire who shot him a disapproving look.

\- Souji, Midori-sensei, this is not what we met here for – Sanansan interrupted their banter – We should be discussing the state of the Other Realm.

\- Yes, of course, my apologies. Please fill me in.

\- Well, in recent times we noticed that our regenerative skills are hindered and that our females have more and more difficulties with bearing healthy children. As you already know, Midori-sensei, pure-breed females have been extremely rare for centuries but right now even they are not able to bear any offspring.

\- Is that the case? Are there any symptoms you observed that may be related to this phenomenon?

\- There are and I will show you the results of my research that I carried so far later today.

\- And before that?

\- Before that we need to discuss the possibility of organizing the Hunt – Kazama's domineering voice interrupted the two doctors. Souji noticed the look on Midori's face when the Hunt was mentioned and chuckled. Yes, even he himself knew that their request was unreasonable.

\- Lord Kazama, you must be kidding – the magician's eyes were now cold like daggers. All the friendliness he was showing them before was gone.

\- Trust us, Midori-san. We wouldn't have been proposing this if we had any other choice – Kondou said calmly. He was sad, in a way they all were.

For centuries now, the vampires of the Other Realm took pride in the fact that they didn't have to feed off humans for survival. And it was true, they didn't have to. But now, with the strange disease that was spreading among their folk, they all agreed that they had to at least try. The nine vampire lords and one human magician sat in silence for a long long time pondering what options they actually had.

* * *

The horse neighed loudly, its nostrils inflating when it breathed in the fresh morning air. Hotaru patted its head making sure to massage the space between its eyes. Once she gained the animal's trust, she moved on to comb its mane and tail, and then gently put the saddle at the top of its back.

\- Prince is ready, Okita-san – she said without turning her head. She didn't have to as she knew the vampire was watching her from afar.

It honestly amazed her how different vampires were from humans. It wasn't clear from just a glance, no, at a glance you could actually think you were looking at a handsome man. But it was when you looked closely, carefully, you could notice the difference. For example, she could never hear him coming. It was as if he was appearing from thin air and when Hotaru asked about this, Okita-san snickered but didn't elaborate. Was he able to teleport? Or was he just that quick? On the other hand, he could hear her coming from miles. That was partially why he managed to avoid her for so long. It also seemed as if it was something more primal than just 'hearing'. Despite his teasing demeanour, he could be really considerate at times, and Hotaru was sure that Okita-san could actually hear her beating heart and probably deduce stuff about her from just the signs her body was unintentionally giving away. His dark green eyes could see right through her so lying to him was out of the question and besides, she didn't like deceiving people in general. She noticed a couple of times during their night walks that his eyes could shine with their own light but as to why was this happening she didn't have a clue. Things like crosses, garlic or sunlight didn't affect him in the slightest and that was one and the only thing she was sure about. She also deduced quite early that Okita-san was the only one with the ability to read minds. When she asked Midori-sensei about this, he explained that although every vampire was able to possess humans to the point of an actual mind-control, the ability to read other creatures' thoughts was really rare. Things that she knew and things that she heard, had all mixed in together still living her with an inadequate picture that paled in comparison with the noble and elegant creatures she had the privilege to meet.

\- Prince you say... It looks like it'd be a delicious meal if hunt down properly – the words gusted over her left ear but when she turned her head in that direction nobody was there. Hotaru whirled around and barely managed to avoid bumping into the vampire who was now laughing at her expense.

\- Okita-san, we talked about this already! Please stop jumping me like this. It's not funny!

\- Well, but of course it is, Hotaru-chan. There's nothing better in the morning than to see your cute angry face – he winked at her and got onto the horse's back.

\- Better don't get used to it. You will be gone soon and there's no-one like me in the Other Realm – she huffed at him taking the reins and leading the beast outside the stable.

\- You are quite right about this, Hotaru – Souji whispered to himself watching the girl closely from his vantage point. He then added a bit louder:

\- So where are you taking me today, Hotaru-chan?

\- I am not taking you anywhere, Okita-san. You asked me to ready the horse and so I did. I am of a low-birth so I don't have a horse of my own and I am not allowed to borrow horses for myself – seeing the disappointment in his eyes, the girl quickly added – But I think that you could ride the path alongside the fortress east wall. It's pretty straight and you will have a perfect view of the rising sun.

\- Sounds like a nice trip.

\- Of course, it is! - Hotaru exclaimed her bright eyes lighting up with passion – The golden and red hues look amazing against the cold colours of the Grey Mountains. If you haven't already, you must certainly go and see it, Okita-san.

\- You convinced me, Hotaru-chan. I will do just that – Souji agreed.

Why would he do that given that he had travelled that path countless times over the last couple of centuries? It amazed even him but somehow seeing the smile on his companion's face made all the difference. The girl was about to head back to the fortress when he leaned down and grabbed her. One pull and she was sitting in front of him, surprise written all over her face.

\- Okita-san? - she whispered against his chest when he sat her in a lady-like position in front of him while he held the reins tight on both of her sides.

\- Did you really think you could just go back to your errands and not take the responsibility for the success of the ride you pitched to me so hard? - seeing the horror in her eyes, Souji burst with laughter before nudging the horse to move along.

* * *

Midori-san opened the curtains to let the morning sun in. A movement far away and down below caught his eye immediately. He whispered a spell and for a couple of seconds, his eyesight was that of an eagle. It wasn't long but it was enough to recognize the two figures riding on the horse's back.

\- You really are fond of her, are you not, Okita Souji? Seems like she is fond of you as well. I wonder what would become of this affection if she could see your true nature.

The knock on the door interrupted his musings and so Midori looked in that direction. He could feel the magic aura behind and wasn't particularly happy to see the guest. Still, at the end of the day, he was a gentleman and he would never make a lady wait. That was the only reason why despite himself, he replied:

\- Please enter, Lady Rika.


End file.
